


I'm looking for some specia.

by Kittys33



Category: Eminem (Musician), Eminemdrdre, The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)
Genre: Bottom Eminem, Title from an Eminem Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys33/pseuds/Kittys33
Summary: dre gets a visitor why he's in hospital.( I hope dre gets better soon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm looking for some specia.

" I was wonder if you can help me Dr I'm looking for someone special" I look up from the new look hospital sheets to see none other then Marshall mathers himself holding a large bunch of flowers.  
" Marshall what the fuck are you doing here" I say shocked.  
" came to make sure your ok ofcorse" he said walking closer to me.  
" Don't worry I've been tested. I ain't got any thing" he smile weakly as he walks over to my bed.  
" have you been crying" I ask looking at the dark rings around he's swollen pink eyes.  
" maybe" he said putting the flowers on the bedside table and sitting down next to my bed.  
" no kiss" I ask.  
" I didn't think you'd want me to kiss you" he said looking up at me.  
" what made you think that. Just kiss quick before anyone see" I say smiling.  
He leans forward and pulls down he's mask and gently kiss me.  
" haw are you filling" he asks.  
" a lot better naw that I can think straight and see clearly"  
" there's no way you ever see straight around me" he laughs weakly.  
" true" I chuckle.

" you scared the shit out of me andre"  
" I'm sorry I didn't plan on having a brain aneurysm" I say looking back at him.  
" I know. You just scared me that's all I can lose you. You know that" Marshall said looking down at the ground.  
" baby look at me. I ain't going nowhere the doctor they fixed me up good. They say I can go home in a couple of days along as everything is OK" I say tacking he's hand.  
" I know your strong I just...... I love so much it just scares me when something like this happens" he said squeezing my hand gently.  
" I love you too. That brings me to the fact that you aren't suppose to be here"  
" I do a lot of things I'm not suppose " he winks.  
" was you safe. Keep your dissents from people. Wash your hands?"  
" andre you asking more questions then Paul did" Marshall larth.  
" I bet he's pissed at you" I laugh.  
" let's just say he won't book me a flight and told me if I want to be here I'd have to drive" Marshall said.  
" wow hold on you drove all the way here" I ask shocked.  
" I had to see you" he smiles.  
" you didn't have to do that baby" I say before kissing the back of he's hand.  
" yeah I did I had to see that your ok with my own eyes"  
" I really appreciate this Marshall but you code of let me know I would of got you a flight"  
" but then it would of been a surprise and wires the fun in that" he smiles  
" good I love you " I smile.  
" I love you too. Your going to get better aren't you" Marshall asks wored.  
" You know I will. I got to so I can spend more time with you" I smile widely.  
" your so corny"  
" but you love my corny shit"  
" I love everything about you"  
" naw hows the corny one" I laugh.


End file.
